Rainbows from Dark Skies
by Vulpine1227
Summary: A new ninja moves to Konoha for the Chunin exams, what crazy adventures will she have in this new and strange place? Working title... I can't think of any good ones at the moment. XD
1. Chapter 1

My first story on here, so please, BE NICE!!! :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, it's about time! My feet hurt so bad!" I said tiredly. I'm Kagaero Rakki. I don't come from any particular village, I've been moving around since I was really little. I do want to become a ninja though, and I just happened to be passing by the Leaf Village during the exams.

"We've been traveling for weeks!"

"I'm sorry Kagaero-chan," my appointed "bodyguard" told me, "I would have been able to arrange something but _someone_ overslept!"

"Urgh, Susamaji-san please! I went to bed late, as I've said a million and four times before," I said angrily, He always brought this up. It's not my fault I sleep late…

"State any business you have here," a guard suddenly appeared in front of the gates.

"I'm moving here temporarily for the exams. My name is Kagaero Rakki," this guy made me nervous.

"Does your friend know the way to the Hokage's house or should we find a guide…?"

"I think we might need a guide… I've never been here before," I stated to the guard, Susamaji-san doesn't do good with directions.

"Please wait while we find someone to help you." The guard leapt off the top of the gate where he had been perched seconds ago.

After a while the gate opened and I noticed an orange blur heading for a shop down a street unfamiliar to me. I shot a questioning look to Susamaji-san, but he just shrugged back.

"Follow me, I'm your guide," a somewhat tall boy with raven hair and a blue shirt said to me. I jumped slightly, I was getting tired of people appearing everywhere.

"So guide," I said trying to start a conversation, "do you happen to have a name?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," was his short reply.

"Ah I see, a man of few words…" I said, but he didn't even look over his shoulder. After walking for a few minutes, we arrived at the Hokage's house.

"This is the Hokage's house," so he says almost nothing, and then states the obvious, I already don't like him…

"It's nice to see _hospitable_ people here!" I yelled after him, but he was long gone. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Kagaero-chan, we must go inside now," Susamaji-san said, looking embarrassed at my outburst. We went inside and found the Hokage sitting down on a pillow that looked too fluffy to be real.

"Ah, you must be Kagaero-chan, welcome to the Leaf Village. I have heard of your special talents, you will be a valuable Shinobi," he said with a slight smile touching his lips.

"Thank you lord Hokage, but I have a slight problem," I said embarrassed, "I need a place to stay…"

"Ah, that can be arranged," the Hokage said a frown creasing his face, "you will be living with one of our more, _challenged_ ninja."

"Who would that be?" I asked, interested at the use of the word challenged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, evil cliff hangers are fun, but I'm sure you can guess who she's gonna be living with... :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Who would that be?" I asked, interested at the use of the word challenged.

"Our challenged ninja is Naruto Uzumaki. I have a map of the village for you, his house is marked with an X." the Hokage smiled and handed me a small map. I immediately noticed the large red X.

"Thank you so much Lord Hokage, I don't know how to repay you," I gave a deep bow.

"You only need to become a Shinobi to repay me, your things have already been sent to your new home. Good luck on the Chunin exams Kagaero-chan."

"Kagaero-chan, this is where we must say goodbyes," Susamaji-san said sadly.

"I'll miss you so much Susamaji-san, you were like the father I never had," I felt tears starting.

"You were like a daughter to me, I'll always remember this bond that we share," he also had tears in his eyes, "goodbye Kagaero-chan, please remember me." He bowed to me and left the Hokage's house. I saw him walk slowly to the gates leading out of the village.

I left to look for my new home after thanking the Hokage again. After wandering around for what seemed like forever, I found a kid in orange, and remembered the blur I saw when I first came to this village.

"Hey!" I yelled to him, "Can you help me? I need to find this house and I don't know where it is."

He ran up to me, "What do you need to find?" he looked at me strangely, "HEY! You're new aren't you!?" he yelled loud enough for the whole street to hear. Everyone looked, but when they saw him they lost interest.

"I need to find this house, well, really a person," I said confused, "a Naruto Uzumaki? Do you know him?"

"Of course I do! I AM Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT!" he yelled flashing a victory sign.

All I could think was that I was living with this weirdo… "Wait, _you're_ Naruto?"

"Yup!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me in a direction I didn't know. "Follow me!"

I really had no choice… After a short walk, we arrived at a small house. He started to go inside and I followed. As soon as we got in the house I saw cup ramen everywhere, hundreds of brands and flavors.

"Uh, do you happen to like ramen?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Like ramen?! I LOVE ramen!" he started on a rant about which brands tasted better and which flavors were saltier or not. I left him to his crazed rant and went to find my things. I found my bag on a bed, and I walked faster to get to it. On my way to it, I slipped on an empty ramen cup and rolled off balance.

"Oh crap!" I yelled, surprised.

"Huh? I got ya!" so he finally snapped out of it? Before I could brace myself for the fall he had caught me in his arms.

"Th-thanks…" I said embarrassed, I looked away.

"No problem, really!" he laughed nervously. He looked like he was blushing… but my face felt hot, so I guessed I was too.


End file.
